


The Game of Love

by hokage35



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dick Pics, Everyone loves Ray, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Language, M/M, Magic, Slash, Steelatom - Freeform, post S4Ep5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: Nora smiled, placing it on the table. “It’s a love stone.”“Love stone?” Ray repeated. “What’s it do?”“Seriously?” Nora deadpanned. “Kind of in the name,” she sighed. “Fine, legend says once activated the love stone has the ability to make your true love reveal themself to you.”





	The Game of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Another Ray and Nate adventure. Let me know if you enjoyed it :)

Ray made it a new part of his routine to visit Nora once a week, at least moving forward that was his goal. Typically, prisoners of the Time Bureau weren’t allowed visitors but when your Captain was the girlfriend of their director the rules got bent pretty easily.

So they gave him thirty minutes. This was only his second visit. Last week when he was done, Nate had been waiting with lunch. Unfortunately, the other man was busy today. A text message had been how Ray found out, not even a call or a quick hello as Ray walked down the familiar bureau halls. Now he was with Nora talking about nonsense really; a basic recapping of the past week and some of the Constantine verse Mick shenanigans that went on on-board the ship. Ray was also attentive, asking Nora how she was, how they were treating her, and such. At least he had been attentive during his first visit, today however he seemed distracted.

“Raymond,” Nora noticed Ray’s attention waver. “Something the matter?”

“No,” Ray frowned. “Well,” he thought about whether or not to tell her. “I was supposed to have lunch with Nate after this but he’s busy so I guess I’ll go back to the ship to my room or lab…alone.” He knew it was stupid complaining to a woman who now spent the majority of her days in solitary.

“You have other friends,” Nora pointed out.

Ray shrugged. “Nate’s different. I guess I just miss him is all.” They called each other occasionally but their work kept them busy the majority of the time.

“Different,” Nora cocked a brow. “Do you like him?”

“He’s my best bro,” Ray answered. “Of course I like him.”

Nora huffed in discontent. “Raymond, we have seven minutes left together so let’s not beat around the bush. Do you have feelings for the man?”

A blush immediately spread across Ray’s face. “Well I-” he didn’t have the words.

“I knew it,” Nora smirked. “It’s okay.”

Ray took solace in her acceptance. “But I don’t think he feels the same.”

Nora snorted. “I’m trapped here and even I know he has feelings for you.”

“I don’t think so. There’s no way,” Ray shot down the idea. He’d spent too many lonely nights wondering.

“What if you could find out?” Nora prompted. “Don’t you want that chance?”

“I don’t follow,” Ray was now confused.

Looking around, Nora ensured they were alone before she muttered a couple of words, which Ray instantly knew were a spell. Moments later she pulled a stone out of her pocket.

“Is that a time stone?” Ray didn’t want to believe it, she was going to escape again. He knew Constantine put a magical ward on the cell that kept her from performing more dangerous spells but that didn’t stop her entirely.

“No,” Nora smiled, placing it on the table. “It’s a love stone.”

“Love stone?” Ray repeated. “What’s it do?”

“Seriously?” Nora deadpanned. “Kind of in the name,” she sighed. “Fine, legend says once activated the love stone has the ability to make your true love reveal themself to you.”

Usually Ray would doubt such a claim but magic had opened up endless possibilities. “Is it safe?” he’d seen enough Disney movies to know magic never worked as expected, especially when it came to love.

“The course of true love never did run smooth,” Nora teased in a dark tone. “But I do not believe it would place you in any real danger.”

Ray looked down at the object. “How does it work? I don’t have any magic to trigger it.”

“I already have,” Nora answered. “Now take it, the guards will be here any minute so we need to wrap this up.”

This was stupid. Nate didn’t have feelings for him. “Thank you Nora but I don’t think so,” Ray refused. Moments later he heard footsteps. “Magic hasn’t really worked for me before.”

Nora quickly pocketed the stone as Ray looked towards the now opening cell door.

“Doctor Palmer,” the guard called. Ray stood up.

“Same time next week,” Ray smiled before leaving.

“This time it will work for you,” Nora whispered, snapping her fingers. Little did Ray know the stone was now in his pants’ pocket.

Back on the ship, Ray was kept busy by Zari who challenged him to a few rounds of Mario Kart followed some Zelda.

Dinner with the gang, eased some of Ray’s loneliness. Sure having Nate gone was hard, but the others made up for it a lot.

At the end of the day though when the others went back to their respective rooms, Ray found himself alone in bed watching Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. Usually he had Nate there to point out historically inaccuracies and to make the popcorn.

With the movie over, he decided to turn in for the night, getting changed into his pyjamas, Ray noticed something in his pocket. He had a moment of shock when he pulled the love stone out. “Nora,” he hissed. It was too late to go back to the bureau now. He smiled though, after all she was only looking out for him. With a small chuckle, Ray placed the stone on his bed side table and settled in for the night.

Only once he was asleep did the stone shimmer and emit a violet aura which surrounded Ray.

When Ray woke the following morning, the stone was still where he’d left it, looking exactly the same. Ray felt funny though, like he dreamed of a radiate light but he soon let the thought float to the back of his mind.

Today he was on a mission. Should he take the stone to the bureau? No, they weren’t the best with magical artifices. Maybe Constantine? Yeah the warlock was sure to be able to keep the love stone secure. Ray was just about to head to the other man’s room when his stomach rumbled. First breakfast.

Entering the galley Ray was greeted by Mick.

“Morning Haircut,” Mick was actually smiling and not grunting as per usual.

“Hey Mick,” Ray smiled in return.

“I made breakfast,” Mick continued. “Just for you.”

Ray kept smiling. Okay that was a little odd but thoughtful. Which really was not like Mick at all. “Um thank you but I don’t think I could handle a big greasy meal right now.”

“Egg white and spinach omelette,” Mick presented to him.

Impressed, Ray starred at the plate. Mick made him breakfast, Mick made him a healthy breakfast. “Wow this looks great.”

Ray sat down at the table. Mick sat beside him, perhaps a little too close. “I hope you like it,” he cut the omelette for Ray and proceeded to use a fork to feed Ray.

Never one to hurt anyone else’s feelings, Ray took the offered bite. “This is good,” it really was. “But I can feed myself,” he joked.

“But I want to,” Mick countered. “I’m so glad you liked it. You know haircut I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about you and me, and I realize it just makes sense.” Mick leaned in, his lips brushing against Ray’s.

“Whoa,” Ray jumped out of his chair. “Mick, um, wow,” he didn’t have words. “Th-thank you for the lovely thought but I forgot that I needed to-” he didn’t even finish his sentence before bolting from the room.

“Okay Ray, what the hell just happened?” He muttered to himself. Immediately his PhD brain reached one highly possible conclusion. The love stone. He pulled it from his pocket to inspect it, the thing looked totally normal, dormant even. This was ridiculous Ray figured. He needed answers and if Nora was unreachable, he could try the next best thing; Constantine. The warlock would be able to tell if any magic was about. It was only once Ray was halfway to Constantine’s room did another thought enter his mind. What if Mick was his true love. Ray shuddered a bit at the possibility. It couldn’t be after all it was Mick.

“Gideon, where’s Constantine?” Ray asked the AI confirming he was heading to the right location, considering Constantine had in days gone by been found past out at random locations around the ship.

“In his room Doctor Palmer,” came Gideon’s response.

“Thank you,” Ray turned right down the corridor and towards the blonde’s bedroom.

Three knocks and the door opened. “John I need some help,” Ray walked in, surprisingly the other man was awake and sober.

“Sure love, come right in,” Constantine smiled. “Take a seat,” he patted his bed.

“Okay,” Ray thought that was odd. Usually he’d get a ‘piss off’ for interrupting the other man in his room. Not wanting to offend him, Ray sat where he was told. “You see I,” he paused when Constantine shifted himself on the bed to behind Ray. Maybe he was already sensing some magic and looking for a source? Ray concluded.

Of course Ray knew he was wrong when two hands landed on his shoulders and began to rub. “What are you doing?”

“Oh relax handsome, let little ol’ Johnny boy work some of that tension out of you,” Constantine hushed him.

The warlock was giving him a massage? Ray couldn’t believe it.

“So tense,” Constantine’s hands stilled, his breath against the back of Ray’s neck as he must have leaned in closer. “Let me help you relax love,” seconds later he began to nibble on Ray’s ear.

Instantly, Ray shot up off the bed. “Bad touching,” he put some distance between the two of them.

“Oh I have a whole lot of bad touching in mind for you,” Constantine smirked as he unbuckled his belt and loosened his tie.

As he did with Mick, Ray ran.

Okay, Ray reached an empty corridor where he gathered his thoughts. Surely he didn’t have two true loves? And even if he did why would they be Mick and John? A sadder thought then reached the front of Ray’s mind. What if Nora was messing with him. What if the love stone was instead some sort of hex against him?

Ray reached the lab and thought it over. He didn’t want to mention it to Sara or Zari as they’d tell Ava and Nora would be in even more trouble. He didn’t want to condemn her even if the witch was at fault. It’s not like she had an easy life. But he couldn’t let this continue. Charlie? Ray was tempted to ask her. The shapeshifter knew a lot about magical objects but he passed on that thought as he remembered that Sara had her doing ‘community service’ by teaching bureau employees how to safely but effectively care for the creatures they captured.

Nate, Ray figured he’d talk to his best friend and see what they could come up with. Nate never let him down after all.

Ray opened a portal on the device Nate loaned him. “Gideon, if anyone asks I’ve gone to the Bureau. No scratch that if Sara or Zari ask I’ve gone to the Time Bureau, if Mick or John ask I’ve gone for a walk,” he instructs the AI before walking through the portal.

Once there, Ray knew he needed some directions to Nate’s office. Usually Nate would always be there to take him so Ray never paid much attention to its location. “Hi excuse me,” Ray tried to ask a lady as she walks by but she ignored him. The legends still didn’t have a great standing with a lot of the time agents.

“Ray,” Gary popped up. “What are you doing here?” He’s sporting his usual wide grin.

“Oh hi Gary,” Ray greeted the other man. “I’m looking for Nate.”

“Sure,” Gary wraps an arm around Ray’s shoulders. “I’ll take you to him.”

It’s no secret that Gary Green was a little odd, so Ray doesn’t think much of the awkward touching and accepted the other man’s help.

However, he is more than confused when they enter an empty closet. “Gary this is a supply closet and Nate clearly isn’t here.” Was this some sort of prank?

“Oh silly me,” Gary closed the door behind him. “But while I’ve got you alone,” he grabbed Ray by the front of his shirt and attempted to pull him in for a kiss.

But Ray was stronger with better reflexes. “Gary stop,” he held the time agent at bay.

“Don’t act coy with me,” Gary tried to close the gap between them.

“Okay Gary, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but this just isn’t going to happen,” Ray pushed the other man into a corner where he tripped over a few boxes of paper. Quickly, Ray opened the door and existed the closet, distancing himself from it.

First Mick, then John, and now Gary, Ray recalled as he wandered around looking for Nate. What is going on? He stopped when a random male time agent he’s never seen before walked by and winked at him. ‘Did that guy just check me out?’ Ray assumed.

Something was definitely wrong. Ray needed Nate now. A couple of corridors later and Ray’s found a familiar bearing, he knew he was near Nate’s office finally. But soon Ray found himself pausing outside the door. What if Nate was affected by whatever hex Nora had worked? Ray didn’t want to take advantage of his best friend but he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist it if Nate threw himself at him.

Swallowing hard, Ray opened the door and walked in.

“Ray, buddy,” Nate smiled. “I wasn’t expecting you today. Is something wrong?”

“Nothing urgent,” he lied. “I thought I’d come say hi,” Ray stood opposite Nate’s desk.

“Okay, well lucky for you I just finished a major policy review so I have a few hours spare, what’s up?” Nate leaned back in his chair.

“So you don’t feel any different today?” Ray moved a step closer.

Nate furrowed his brow. “No, why should I?”

Nate’s body language was the same as usual. “No new urges or feelings?” Ray continued.

“What? No,” Nate was now looking concerned. “You sure everything’s fine?”

Nothing, Ray concluded. Whatever magic was at play here, Nate was unaffected, or maybe he could just never be into Ray. He’d hoped Nora had turned over a new leaf but now he was doubting whether or not that was possible. She was obviously toying with him, making every man fall in love with him bar the one he actually loved back. “You know what,” Ray was pretty sure his heart was breaking. “I should probably go,” he stepped back.

“You just got here?” Nate stood up now.

“It’s not important, sorry to have bothered you,” Ray opened the door. “I’ll text you later,” he offered before making a quick exit, not bothering to turn back when he heard Nate call for him.

In his hurry Ray bumped into Ava.

“Ray?” she noted the hurt look on his face. “Is everything okay?”

He paused before answering. He’d dreaded telling Sara or Ava but now he figured he had no choice at this point. “I need you to come back to the ship with me, it’s important.”

Ava nodded. “Sure,” she opened a portal and followed him in.

“So what’s going on?” Ava asked once they were on the Waverider.

Ray led her to the cargo bay where Zari and Sara and currently finishing a hand to hand weaponry lesson. “I need all of your help with something.”

The three women stood opposite him.

“Okay this is a little strange to explain but I think Mick, John and Gary are in love with me,” Ray began.

Altogether the women laughed out loud.

Folding his arms, Ray just glared. “I’m serious.”

“And what,” Sara attempted between laughs, “Makes you think that?”

“I think Nora Darhk hexed me,” Ray answered.

Suddenly the laughter began to fade.

“I’m sorry what?” Ava snapped.

“She offered me this stone and said it’d help me find true love, but I refused, however it seems she magicked it into my pocket anyway. Sometime overnight I think it activated on its own and now every guy I see wants to shove their tongue down my throat,” Ray explained.

“Nora made the men of the world love you?” Zari didn’t seem convinced.

“Yes,” Ray stressed his point. “First Mick in the kitchen, the John when I asked him for help, followed by Gary at the Bureau.”

“Well John will sleep with just about anyone,” Sara began.

“And Gary is a lost little lamb,” Ava added.

“What about Mick huh?” Ray frowned. “Why would he try and kiss me after making me breakfast?”

The three women had no answer for that one.

“Gideon, show them the footage,” Ray huffed.

Suddenly a screen on the wall came to life. The three women turned to see a replay of Mick feeding Ray and then attempting to kiss him.

Afterwards they all stood in shock.

Ava was the first to come to her senses. “Wait if you knew all guys were cursed to be in love with you, why did you go to the Bureau? I’ve got dozens of men on my teams,” Ava folded her arms looking at Ray like he was an idiot.

“Maybe he wanted to try it out against Nate,” Zari teased.

Ray glared.

“What?” She held up her hands. “All I’m saying is he was on the Ray train before anyone else was.”

Suddenly sadness took over Ray. “Yeah well turns out he is unaffected.”

“Oh,” Zari shut up.

Silence overtook the group until Ray’s phone beeped with a new text. He pulled it out of his pocket.

_Oliver Queen: Ray, it’s been a while. Maybe you can swing that ship by sometime and we can catch up, maybe over dinner at my place? Then perhaps breakfast? ;)_

Ray blinked a few times before re-reading the text. Was Oliver asking him out? “And if you need further proof, I’m fairly certain Oliver just propositioned me,” Ray showed the others his phone.

“Yeah he wants you alright,” Zari held Ray’s phone and read the text with Sara looking over her shoulder too.

It beeped again.

“What was that?” Ray asked.

“Oh my,” Zari’s eyes went wide. “I do believe that’s a dick pic.”

Ray snatched the phone back and stuffed it in his pocket.

“Okay, okay, okay,” Sara got the group back on track. “Have you tried to get John to reverse the spell or hex or whatever it is?” Sara asked, now on-board.

“Of course, but when I tried to go near him all he wanted to do was inappropriate things,” Ray’s cheeks went pink.

“This is a disaster,” Ava sighed. “I’ve never been more glad to be a woman or a lesbian.”

“So what do we do?” Zari cut in.

“Alright listen up,” Sara ordered. “Ava and I will go see John and convince him to reverse whatever magic is at play. Zari you stick with Ray in case anything might happen.”

Weirdly enough, Sara and Ava found Mick and John arguing in the galley. So far it was just words but their Captain knew that could change in an instant.

“What can I say numskull, I guess Ray just prefers a man not a meathead,” Constantine taunted, barely registering the two ladies that joined them.

“No chance in hell, Trenchcoat. Haircut and I have been together for years, it’s only natural he’d pick me,” Mick replied.

“Make me hurl,” Ava couldn’t listen to any more of this.

“Alright you two break it up,” Sara ordered. “You are going to help us reverse this,” she pointed at Constantine. “And Mick you go take a walk, have a beer, something.”

Mick grunted. “No chance I’m leaving blondie here to try and take me man from me. He might try one of his tricks.”

“Oh you wanna see some magic big guy,” Constantine sized up the other man.

“Good news,” Ava smiled, placing herself between the guys, stopping Mick’s advancement. “Ray’s back on the ship. Why don’t you go find him?” She whispered to Mick.

Not needing to be told twice, Mick was out the room in a flash.

“Why would you do that?” Sara hissed.

Ava shrugged. “We need Constantine to work some magic and Mister Rory was in the way. Relax it’s not like he wants to hurt Ray, and besides you said Zari could protect Ray if needed.”

Unbeknownst to anyone else, Gary chose the same point in time to portal onto the ship. “Oh Raymond, it’s your cuddle bear come to see you,” Gary called down an empty hallway before starting his search.

Minutes later Nate followed suit. “Ray it’s me, I figured I’d come check up on you,” Nate yelled as he entered the lab to find it empty. Wondering the ship, Nate got distracted by a ruckus coming from the cargo bay. He reached it only to find Mick and Zari having a stare down as Ray stood behind Zari.

“Get out of my way girly,” Mick threatened, weapon in hand.

“Mick snap out of it, you’re under a spell,” Zari tried. “You don’t really love Ray.”

“What?” Nate wasn’t sure he heard that last part right. Mick was in love with Ray.

Mick swapped glances between Zari and Nate. “Now pretty’s here to try and swoop in on my man too.”

Just then Gary walked in on the group. “Oh hi gang,” he waved. “I’m just here for my dear Raymond.” He pushed a button and a portal opened. “Let’s go back to my place,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Enough,” Mick roared and raised his gun. “Out of my way, final warning.”

“Mick, I don’t want to hurt you,” Zari warned.

Mick fired. Zari countered with her totem which was clearly stronger. “Stop Gary,” she barked at Nate. Seconds later she launched a focused gust which knocked Mick down.

“What’s wrong with them? Why are they both after Ray?” Nate was confused but cornered Gary none the less.

“Love stone, seems every guy thinks they are in love with Ray,” Zari began but paused. “Wait, why aren’t you affected?” She remembered Ray saying and now she could clearly see Nate wasn’t behaving any differently.

Nate avoided her gaze. “No idea but this is crazy,” he answered then turned his attention to the time agent. “Gary buddy go take a cold shower,” he pushed Gary through the portal alone.

Zari and Mick were still at a stand-off. “Get Ray out of here,” Zari shouted.

Without hesitation, Nate grabbed Ray’s hand and dragged him into the hallway. “Come on let’s go.”

The pair reached the library and barricaded the door with a sofa and desk. That would at least slow Mick down if he got by Zari.

“Want to tell me what’s going here buddy?” Nate looked at Ray.

Ray was sporting a guilty look.

************

**~Swap to Constantine, Sara and Ava in the galley.~**

“Now John we’re not leaving until you reverse whatever magic is at play here,” Sara blocked the doorway, sporting her zero bullshit face.

“Sorry Lance, but the only way to beat a love stone is with true love’s kiss,” John lit up a cigarette.

“True love’s kiss?” Ava scoffed. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Doubt me if you will pet but it doesn’t change the facts. But I guess if you need me to then I’ll be going now to kiss that big dreamboat out there and save the day,” Constantine tried to waltz by but the ladies stopped him.

************

**~Back in the library.~**

“I’m waiting Ray,” Nate was staring him down.

Like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone. “It’s called the love stone. Nora Darhk enchanted it and gave it to me without my knowing during my visit.”

Nate frowned. “Love stone? And why is Nora giving you a love stone? And what is a love stone?”

“It’s a long story,” part of Ray wanted to confess. His heart and brain were fighting each other.

“We’re barricaded in so I think we have time,” Nate joked. “Come on buddy,” his features softened. “You know you can tell me anything.”

Ray took a deep breath. “Nora noticed I seemed a little down, she then asked how I was doing without you around.” Nate looked like he was going to speak but Ray continued on, knowing if he didn’t get everything off his chest right now he might chicken out. “I know you have your reasons for working for the bureau and don’t think for a second I’m not proud of you for doing it. But it’s just not the same around here without you. So Nora offered me the stone, I declined but that clearly didn’t dissuade her. Once enchanted the love stone is supposed to reveal my true love.”

“Please don’t tell me that’s Mick,” Nate snorted but there was a momentary glimpse of pain in his expression.

Ray shook his head. “Nora thinks…she gave me…” he struggled with the words. “Nora only offered me the stone because she thought it might help me get you specifically,” Ray blurted all at once. Paling slightly at his confession.

“Me?” Nate was shocked but rapidly pieced the information together. “Wait Ray do you have feelings for me?”

Sheepishly Ray nodded his head. “Yes I do.”

The pair fell into an awkward silence.

“But what I don’t understand is if every other guy I know is under the love influence, why aren’t you?” Ray frowned. The only person he wanted and even magic couldn’t make that happen.

“Well I,” Nate went red. “I guess it’s because, I, I,” he stuttered. “I am already in love with you,” the words seemed to force themselves out before Nate’s brain could realize what he was saying.

Ray couldn’t believe it. “You have feelings for me too?”

“Of course,” Nate smiled, he’d laid everything out so there was no point stopping now. “You’re my best friend Ray and I think after Amaya left I realized I wanted to be more than your friend.”

They were both now grinning like idiots.

“Can I kiss you?” Ray asked as they closed the gap between them.

“I thought you’d never asked,” Gary squealed out of the corner. He had portaled his way back onto the ship.

Nate rolled his eyes, turned around and punched the third wheel out cold. “I believe he was talking to me.” He reached Ray and the two men grabbed each other. The kiss was perfect, slow but full of passion like they were trying to express all their feelings into the one action.

Ray suddenly felt something in his pocket. He pulled out the love stone. It had a crack down it’s centre. Seconds later the entire thing crumbled in his hands.

“Looks like that was one hell of a first kiss,” Ray dusted his hands off.

“I am pretty good at it,” Nate smirked.

“Oh I’ll be sure to test that boast at length, but first I think we’d better make sure everything is back to normal,” Ray looked down Gary who was beginning to stir.

Together the two men helped the time agent up and the trio headed to the bridge.

Sara, Ava, Mick, Zari and John were all gathered as Nate and Ray entered the room hand-in-hand. Gary stumbled in a few feet behind them.

“Everything back to normal?” Sara asked, cocking her brow at the couple before her.

“The stone is dust so yeah I think so,” Ray answered.

“Someone want to tell me what happened?” Zari looked lost.

“Love’s a bitch,” Constantine spoke up. “Mix magic in with it and you’ve got a right cluster fuck. But it seems Raymond found his true love and put an end to this wacky adventure.”

“I’m his true love?” Nate was letting the words sink in.

“Yeah apparently,” Ray blushed. He did not want to scare the other man off.

“Dude we’re true love bros,” instead of a fist bump, Nate gave Ray a quick peck on the lips.

Ava was the first to notice that none of the other men were able to look at Ray. “Wait so do you all remember what happened?”

Gary just had a look of embarrassment as he nodded his reply.

Mick groaned. “Ah Haircut’s lips,” he gargled a mouthful of whiskey and spat it onto the floor beside him.

Constantine sported a knowing grin. “Magic or none, I can’t say I still wouldn’t like to test drive you dreamboat,” he winked at Ray, causing a spike of jealousy and rage in Nate.

“Well I guess all’s well that ends well,” Sara concludes. “Nate and Ray congrats.” Just when Ray thought the atmosphere was returning to normal, she shot him a deadly glare. “But don’t think for a second I have forgotten about the fact that Nora Darhk is to blame and you hid that from us at first.”

Ray swallowed the lump which formed in his throat. Nate looked equally worried.

“But I suppose I can give you boys tonight and we can discuss it all tomorrow,” their Captain added.

Everyone else mumbled similar sentiments as the group split up and went their separate ways.

************

The following week Ray found himself sitting opposite Nora in her cell. “You had your fun,” Ray began.

“Fun?” She looked innocent.

“The ‘love stone’ you gave me what was it a hex?” Ray folded his arms.

“What?” She seemed angry. “I would never. That stone is guaranteed to show you your true love.”

“No what that stone did was make every guy think they were in love with me,” Ray was unimpressed. Thankfully no one got hurt. “I had to fight off advances from Mick, Constantine, even Gary.”

“And Nate?” Nora was surprised his name was left out.

Ray looked guilty. “Well actually,” he rubbed his nape. “Nate kind of admitted he had feelings for me. We’re together now.”

“So it did work,” Nora replied. “The stone did reveal your true love.”

“In the most roundabout way possible,” Ray countered.

“Magic is unpredictable,” Nora shrugged. “But I do think someone owes me an apology.”

She had him there. “You’re right,” Ray admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“And?” Nora prompted.

“And thank you,” Ray smiled.

“Time’s up,” came a call from behind them.

It wasn’t a time bureau security guard. Ray’s face lite up as he turned to see Nate standing there. “Give us one more minute,” Ray answered.

“Don’t take too long we have a reservation,” Nate called back.

Was Nate surprising him with a lunch date? “Where?” Ray asked.

“My bed,” Nate winked.

Nora rolled her eyes. “Just go before I have the misfortune of hearing any more details.”

Ray smiled. “Until next week.” He exited the cell only to be met with a kiss from Nate.

“Let’s get going,” Nate said as Ray wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Someone’s keen,” Ray teased.

“Well I do believe I have to make you forget about a certain Oliver Queen,” Nate replied.

“Oh it was one picture,” Ray laughed. And Oliver had apologized at least a dozen times already, begging Ray to delete the pic another dozen times on top of that.

“I guess I’d better send you two pictures then,” Nate grinned as he opened a portal back to his apartment.

“Only two,” Ray mockingly frowned.

“Three if you’re good,” Nate rolled his eyes and pushed Ray through the portal, quickly following him.


End file.
